Let's Hear it for the Boy
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Why on Earth would Magnus be dragging Alec to a mundane bar? He had no idea, but Magnus promised to make it worth his while.


**Howdy. So Malec is my biggest OTP. Not even gonna lie. I'm not going to say anything about them, tho, because I don't want to spoil City of Heavenly Fire for anyone who has not read it yet. But in this fic, Malec **_**are**_** together.**

**But I was just listening to this song and all I could picture is what you are about to read. **

Let's Hear it For the Boy

Magnus led me into the crowded mundane bar by my hand. I'm pretty sure he used a spark of magic to get the guy standing at the door to actually think I looked 21. He set his sights on a table near the stage and made a beeline for it, dragging me along with him. I still had no idea why he convinced me to come here. It was full of noisy mundanes who were clearly more than willing to drink an abundance of alcohol when they probably shouldn't. I took a deep breath and sat down at the table next to Magnus. The place smelled. Like sweat and body odor.

"Don't make that face, Alexander, you'll get wrinkles." Magnus reached over and ran a finger across my forehead, presumably smoothing down the lines he saw there.

"What face?" I asked him.

"The one that says this place is beneath you, this place is _mundane_."

"This place _is_ mundane, Magnus," I said.

"Oh Alexander, mundanes have much more fun with karaoke than other Downworlders."

"What is karaoke?"

"I told you what karaoke is, Alec." Magnus still had his hand on my face. He moved it down to cup my cheek, the tips of his fingers playing in my hair which was a bit too long, as always.

"Yeah, people singing along to songs. What I don't get is why it is fun. What is the point of singing a song in front of a bunch of people when the person who recorded it is a much better singer than you."

Magnus chuckled. He took his hand off of my check and waved it; a pair of drinks appeared on the table and he quickly picked one up. I recognized it as the same drink I spilled on his living room floor the night of our first date. "Because it is _fun_, my love. You Nephilim do know what fun is, right?"

"Yes, we know what fun is. Killing demons is _fun. _What I don't understand is why karaoke would be fun."

Magnus grinned, his cat eyes glowing in the dim lighting. "I do love you, Alexander." He leaned in and kissed my lips. He pulled back much too quickly and I heard him chuckle again as I chased his lips. I reached up and pulled his face back to mine, reattaching our lips. I brought my hand around to the back of his neck, careful not to touch his hair.

Nobody deserves the wrath of Magnus Bane after you mess his hair up.

I felt Magnus reach out and put his hand on my stomach, flat at first and then he was bunching my faded blue T-shirt in his fist. His other hand would around my bicep, his many rings cool against my skin.

I lost myself in kissing Magnus because kissing Magnus was my favorite pastime. His lips were soft and delicious and _talented_. Even there, in the crowded mundane bar, I found my toes curling, my breathing getting heavy and my thoughts breaking off into frazzled fragments. Magnus snaked his tongue into my mouth and tightened his grip on my arm.

I scooted to the edge of my chair, trying to get closer to him. I placed my free hand on his knee.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen and anybody in between." Magnus pulled away from me and turned towards the stage. A guy was standing there holding a microphone. I felt an irritated pang of anger because he stole Magnus's attention away from me.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of it. It was like we were going to get intimate in public. Well, _too_ intimate.

I realized that the guy on stage was still talking even though I had stopped paying attention. "So, who is ready to get this night started!?" he asked very enthusiastically. I felt a sigh escape from my lips.

"Alec," Magnus said bumping his shoulder against mine. "It'll be fun, I promise. And if it's not," he leaned in and I felt his lips brush against my ear, "I'll make it up to you when we get home." I felt goosebumps spread across the back of my neck.

…

An hour later I had a splitting headache.

Every single person who got up on that stage was clearly inebriated. And every single one of them was worse than the last.

"Magnus," I said. "Can we go?"

He put his hand on my knee and squeezed. "Just give me ten more minutes." he said.

I gave an over exaggerated sigh.

"It'll be worth your while," he said, standing up.

"It better be worth my while," I mumbled as I felt Magnus press a kiss onto the top of my head. He gave my shoulders a squeeze and then he was gone. I picked up the drink in front of me and took a swig. I had turned to alcohol about a half hour ago. It may be illegal in the mundane world, but I was 18 and that is old enough in the Shadowhunter world.

The next time I looked up I saw Magnus standing right in front of me.

On the stage.

"_By the Angel," _I thought. _"What is he doing?"_

Then I felt bad. If Magnus wanted to sing karaoke, I should be encouraging him to do so, not cringing in embarrassment. This was probably Magnus's plan all along and I had sat here all night complaining that karaoke was dumb. I felt like the worst boyfriend.

"This one's for you, baby." Magnus winked his cat eyes and pointed at me.

I immediately felt my face go red.

The music started and I heard a few giggles and gasps of recognition from the people around me. I, however, didn't recognize it. But then again, I couldn't recognize most music.

When Magnus started singing, he was standing on the edge of the stage, looking at me. If I didn't know him as well as I did, I might've said he looked nervous. "My baby he don't talk sweet, he ain't got much to say/ But loves me loves me loves me, I know that he loves me anyway/ And maybe he don't dress fine, but I don't really mind/ 'Cause every time he pulls me near, I just wanna cheer!"

Holy crap was he horrible. He sounded like Chairman Meow does when someone steps on his tail. It took all of my strength to keep a smile on my face and not cover my ears. The longer Magnus was singing, the more comfortable he seemed to get. He started moving around the stage and looking at other people. "Let's hear it for the boy, let's give the boy a hand/ Let's hear it for my baby, you know you gotta understand/ Maybe he's no Romeo but he's my loving one man show/ Let's hear it for the boy" I heard somebody a couple tables away chuckle, and make a comment about how bad Magnus was. I contemplated punching him.

But that would be bad form.

It didn't matter, because the rest of the crowd seemed to be enjoying Magnus's performance. And yeah, okay, so was I, even though my face was still burning. "My baby may not be rich, he's watching every dime/ But he loves me loves me loves me, we always have a real good time/ And maybe he sings off key, but that's alright by me/ 'Cause what he does he does so well, makes me wanna yell"

I found a smile spreading across my face as Magnus was dancing like an idiot on stage. He was singing this stupid song about me. About me.

God, I loved this man.

"Let's hear it for the boy, let's give the boy a hand/ Let's hear it for my baby, you know you gotta understand/ Maybe he's no Romeo but he's my loving one man show/ Let's hear it for the boy"

As the song started winding down, Magnus was really getting into it, his off-key voice doing no good to my headache. But I still had a huge grin plastered on my face, because I had somebody who was willing to get on stage and make a fool of himself and dedicate it all to me.

When the song was over Magnus did a very dramatic bow to the audience and then hopped off stage and sauntered over to me. He was out of breath and I could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

He stopped and put his hands on his hips, looking at me expectantly.

"That was a big, fat lie," I said.

Magnus's expression clouded in confusion and his mouth popped open.

"You are constantly complaining about the way I dress."

I stood up and hooked my fingers into the loops of his very tight, very green skinny jeans and pulled him closer to me. Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned in, but I didn't let him kiss me, not yet. "I can't believe you just did that," I said, feeling my lips brush against his.

"That song is perfect for you," he replied. "Except for the whole clothes thing, every line is you."

"Magnus Bane," I said just loud enough for him to hear me. "I love you." And with that, I pushed my lips against his. My boyfriend leaned into the kiss and parted his lips, allowing me to slip my tongue inside.

I removed my fingers from around his belt loops and wrapped my arms around his waist. I slid my hands under the back of his silky vest and pressed them against his skin.

Magnus took a step forward, forcing me to move back. I felt the table press against the back of my thighs, and I almost laid back on it, pulling Magnus on top of me before I remembered that we were in the middle of a mundane bar with no runes or magic hiding us from their eyes.

"Magnus," I mumbled, pulling back a little. He didn't let me go that easy and I got lost in the kiss again. Breathing in his scent and savoring his taste and squeezing his back so hard my knuckles were probably white and Magnus was probably going to have red marks later.

Somebody wolf whistled as they walked by. It sounded as if it was coming from the end of a tunnel, but it was enough to snap me out of my Magnus-induced daze. I pushed him back and tried to catch my breath. He let out an impatient sigh and tried to kiss me again.

"Magnus," I said. "We should leave. We should go home. Now."

His eyes were like molten gold, and all I wanted to do was pull him back against me. "I couldn't agree more, Alexander," he said.

He took my hand and pulled me across the room and out the door. Magnus called for a taxi, using a spark of blue magic to get one to stop for us. He quickly slid into the backseat and dragged me in beside him. He barked his address to the driver and told him to go as fast as he could.

Magnus's hand was clutching my thigh.

It wouldn't have happened if he wasn't but he was and after a moment I dove towards him, attaching our lips again.

I wasn't really paying attention to anything that wasn't Magnus. Magnus's lips, Magnus's hands, Magnus's hair, Magnus's tongue, Magnus's everything. I wasn't really sure how it happened, but by the time the cab driver stopped in front of our apartment and cleared his throat to get our attention I was practically in Magnus's lap.

Embarrassed, I hastily climbed out of the cab as Magnus magicked money into the cabbie's hand. I had just opened the door to the building and was stepping inside when I felt Magnus wrap his hands around my waist and press against me. We shuffled forward with his lips on my neck and I heard the door shut.

Unfortunately, the two of us had to separate when we got to the stairs. I ran up, two at a time and reached the door just as he magicked it open from behind me. I stepped over the threshold and held the door open for Magnus as he came in. I shut it behind him and turned around only to get pinned back against it by my warlock boyfriend, who immediately put his lips back on my neck and bit down gently, enticing a small moan to escape from my throat. I had one hand on his shoulder and one on his hip, and both clenched a fistful of his vest, knowing that it was going to wrinkle.

Magnus started to trail kisses up my neck, under my chin and finally to my mouth. I heard him murmur my name against my lips as I closed my eyes and pulled him against my body.

The kiss turned feverish and desperate and sloppy, but we didn't stop, because kissing Magnus was the only important thing. Nothing else mattered more than the shape of his body moving against mine.

Eventually, Magnus came up for air, his cat eyes shining brightly with love and lust and need.

"Alexander," he said pressing his forehead against mine and taking a breath. I closed my eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of him, tonight mingled with sweat and alcohol. "You," he continued picking his head up and looking me in my eyes, "are the best thing to ever happen to me, Alec Lightwood."

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's the other way around." I cupped his cheek in my hand and he turned his head to kiss my palm, mirroring our first date, when I did the same to him.

**Of course, I have no claim over Malec, or "Let's Hear it For the Boy" by Denise Williams.**

**But come on, how perfect is it in regards to Alexander Lightwood?**


End file.
